


Sweet Little Isabelle's Super-Cute Invitation

by PrincessLopunny



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Fic, a lot of swearing, everyone is at least mildly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLopunny/pseuds/PrincessLopunny
Summary: Just kidding, this isn't cute. In this shamelessly offensive Smash Bros crack fic, Isabelle is a huge jerkass that only joined the roster to beat people to near-death (JUST LIKE SHE WANTS TO). Joining said roster ends up being an absolutely fucking horrible decision.this is dead
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Little Isabelle's Super-Cute Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me again. Your girl PrincessLopunny. I'm finally shitting out a new fanfic. Can't wait to abandon it midway just like I did with FTPEORFG!
> 
> Anyways, this is a full-on crack fic (in comparison to FTPEORFG, which does NOT count as true crack due to most Vocaloids not having canon personalities). If you don't like OOC characters, offensive jokes and gratuitous IKEA erotica written in the most unsexy way possible so this fic can maintain a Teen rating then look away right now. Apart from that, same rules. Discredited memes, shout-outs, cluster F-bombs everywhere, insane troll logic, fourth wall breaking, No Yay, basically just the same kinda tropes you saw in FTPEORFG but somehow executed even shittier.
> 
> haha jk none of that happens because This Is A Dead Fic

It was an absolutely fucking terrible night in Unnamed-Animal-Crossing-Town-That-Will-Never-Be-Mentioned-Againville. Isabelle was sitting in her office, getting REALLY CLOSE to zoning out and rambling mindlessly about how she'd kill the Mayor in his sleep for not returning to the town for four years when that fucker Pete no-clipped through the door and started telling her some bullshit.

"HEY ISABELLE I KNOW IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE I GAVE YOU ANYTHING BUT I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU IT'S GOT NO SENDER WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO WITH IT" he yelled. "God FUCKING damn it, Pete. Will you just STOP fast-yelling at the top of your lungs in the middle of the night? Also give me that fucking letter right now, you fuckface." Isabelle hissed.

"YEAH OKAY I'LL GIVE YOU THE LETTER HERE YOU GO IZZY-TAN UWU"

"what the fuck"

Isabelle shot Pete without warning before he could leave the building and then tried to open the letter. Of course, due to not having thumbs, she started viciously biting the envelope to open it, completely disregarding the otherwise unmistakable Smash Ball seal because she's a dog that would probably be blonde if she was turned into a human and dogs and blondes in fiction are both dumbasses. Despite being a fucking moron, after a while she finally managed to open it that way. "Come forth, Isabelle, and receive the privilege to violently beat people to near-death just like you want to. (Go to Smash Mansion, 420 Vidya Street, Generic City, Britameripan by the way.)" the letter read. "Right," said Isabelle. "I'm gonna go there, I guess. Wherever the FUCK that is."

She wandered over to the train station in her regular summer clothes even though it was NOT the weather (or the season, actually) to wear that outfit. As soon as she reached said train station, she stared into the monkey that just stands there all day's eyes (I have no idea what his name is because I don't have any friends that play Animal Crossing and subsequently, I have no use for the train station in my New Leaf save file), held up the Smash invitation and hissed "The address on this letter. Now." He broke into a cold sweat and weakly told her, "O-Okay, Isabelle. I'll take you there right now."

"Good. And I don't think I'll be returning any time soon. I mean, unless I'm murdered in the heat of battle, of course. Then I'll get someone to call Pete so he can- oh wait, Pete's fucking dead." And then she got on the train to Smash Mansion, leaving Train Monkey confused as to what just happened.


End file.
